


【香魯/索魯】1.0

by Lunatic_Y



Series: 海賊王/魯受向/短篇 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Multi, 團寵船長
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Y/pseuds/Lunatic_Y
Summary: ！　取名障礙，數字僅代表寫作順序，非Chpter(章節)即為獨立篇！　OOC我錯！　魯夫受！　原作向/蛋糕島結束後大家都在船上的妄想
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 海賊王/魯受向/短篇 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030347
Kudos: 2





	【香魯/索魯】1.0

最近他們家船長不太對勁。雖然還是能吃能動能睡的，但就是哪裡不太對......？香吉士端著點心來到女士們的桌旁，眼神卻忍不住往一旁和騙人布他們一起釣魚的身影飄去。

雖然說廚房到桌旁的距離不算太遠......

「下午茶嗎？謝謝你啊，廚師先生。」

就像現在，關鍵字都出現了那個傢伙卻一點動作都沒有?廚師先生不由得鎖緊眉頭。

//

其實從餅乾出爐的時候魯夫就知道了，畢竟是香吉士的料理，那香味躲不過他的鼻子。他的眼神忍不住往娜美的方向看去，但對方顯然沒注意到他。

怎麼辦呢？香吉士很快就會出來了，魯夫忍不住有些焦急。

「魯夫！上鉤了！上鉤了！」騙人布朝著他大喊，開始跟釣竿較勁起來。

廚房的門一打開，魯夫趕緊收回視線，開始在一旁為騙人布加油。

「下午茶嗎？謝謝你啊，廚師先生。」餅乾的香氣迅速在甲板上散開，魯夫伸手幫騙人布穩住釣竿。

「魯夫。」娜美的聲音在他背後響起。

「你跟我過來一下。」魯夫一個用力幫騙人布拉起釣竿，然後頭也不回的追著娜美的背影跑去。

//

最近他們船上的廚師不對勁。雖然還是一樣會做菜會罵人的，但明顯不對勁。廚師先生依舊有著紳士風範，但在面對娜美時似乎多了些小心翼翼。廚師先生還是會兇搶食的船長，但望向魯夫的眼神似乎和以前不太一樣。

羅賓看著眼前明顯心不在焉的廚師先生，輕輕地笑了出來。所以說這些奇怪的現象是從什麼時候開始的呢？

啊啊......這麼說起來大概就是從蛋糕島回來之後吧？羅賓大概能組織起來發生了什麼事？她轉頭望向對面看著餅乾皺著眉的航海士。

//

那傢伙從蛋糕島歸來帶著一身傷。

他看著那傢伙滿身繃帶總是忍不住回想起恐怖三桅帆船的事。那份關於船長的報導他重複看了好多次，他的船長很強而他為此感到驕傲。但心底那份抹不去的焦躁到底是怎麼一回事？

「索隆——吃餅乾囉！」訓練室的大門被撞開，少年捧著小山似的烤餅乾衝了進來。

他停下訓練，看著眼前的少年卻忍不住皺眉。這傢伙恢復活蹦亂跳之後，這是他第幾次拿著餅乾朝他跑來？

「怎麼了？你不吃嗎？」見對方只是盯著自己看，魯夫有些疑惑的歪頭，將手往索隆的方向推了推。

他拿起了一片餅乾，遞到魯夫嘴邊：「你吃。」

更準確地來說，這是魯夫第幾次趁著某人被航海士吸引注意力後到處分送餅乾了？

「呃、我、我剛剛吃很多了。」索隆看著船長臉上是那個明顯說謊的表情，一把捏住對方的臉頰，微微瞇起眼睛，整個人看起來有些危險。

這傢伙真的是被寵上天了。

船上發現這件事的人肯定不只他一個，餅乾每個人都有份，但所有人卻都選擇笑笑地接下這些餅乾。

「這修速鬼叟隆的。」臉頰被捏住並不會疼，但他話說不清楚了只好把手裡的餅乾又往對方推了推。

這句話倒是真的，索隆看著那張有些變形的臉又看了看那些餅乾，終究還是把手放下轉而伸向那些餅乾。

「嘻嘻嘻。」魯夫的臉頰被他捏得有些泛紅，卻還是一個勁的對著他傻笑。

所以說這傢伙真的是被寵上天了。

//

她知道，魯夫和香吉士為什麼不太對勁。她看著桌上多出來的那盤烤餅乾，覺得頭有些疼。然後就發現坐在對面的羅賓正笑咪咪地看著她。

羅賓用眼神示意她看看一旁仍呆站著的香吉士，娜美只能回以她一個無奈的表情。然後她順著香吉士的眼神將視線落在那個紅色身影上，終究是忍不住嘆了口氣。

「魯夫。」她站起身，話一出口船上幾道視線猛地集中在她身上。  
「你跟我過來一下。」啊啊......她覺得頭更疼了。

//

「索隆你要不要吃餅乾？」喬巴朝明顯心情不太好的索隆遞出幾片餅乾。  
「大家都有的哦？」見對方沒有接下，喬巴用眼神示意索隆看向聚在甲板上的大家。

確實是每個人手裡都拿著幾片餅乾，除了娜美和魯夫進了測量室之外，那個捲眉毛也不見了。

那個好色廚子，他最近偷看魯夫的時間都要比看那兩個女人還多了。

有夠讓人煩躁。

「劍士先生不吃嗎？」不知道什麼時候走過來的羅賓笑笑地看著索隆，而對方則是一臉陰沉地盯著自己手裡的餅乾。

「若說真有什麼是我們幫得上忙的，大概就是這個了吧?」羅賓從他手裡挑了一塊餅乾並咬了一口，然後若有所指地望向測量室。

索隆想起那個時候，那是最後一塊餅乾。

本來靜靜坐在一旁看著他吃餅乾的魯夫忽然伸手握住索隆拿著餅乾的手。

他來不及去探究魯夫眼底蘊藏著些什麼，對方就已經湊過身來咬掉半塊餅乾，但也就是咬掉了半塊餅乾。

說不上為什麼，但他的直覺告訴他應該要阻止魯夫。

魯夫咀嚼得很慢而且遲遲沒有吞下去，他從沒見過這人像這樣子吃東西。看著對方有些泛紅的眼眶，索隆忍不住出聲：「喂、魯夫？」  
「你怎麼......」索隆手裡剩下的半塊餅乾掉落在地，沒說完的話被幾乎是直接撞進他懷裡的少年打斷。

他正在忍耐些什麼，少年的身子有些顫抖卻仍倔強的硬是不讓自己發出聲音。索隆愣了一下，他假裝沒發現少年的異狀，安撫似的拍了拍對方的後背並揉揉埋在自己胸前的小腦袋瓜。

在那件事之後他看到廚子端著烤餅乾就不爽，雖然他本來看到那個廚子就覺得不爽。

但之後魯夫拿著餅乾來找他時他卻再也沒留下任何一片餅乾過。

那個任性的傢伙什麼也沒跟他說過，而他拿那個任性的傢伙一點辦法也沒有。

他想起少年明顯吞不下烤餅乾的樣子。

索隆最後還是一口氣吃光了手裡所有的餅乾，洩憤似的。

//

「你打算怎麼辦？」娜美忍不住扶額，看著他們一臉無辜的船長。

「那個、就是、呃......」

「嗯哼？」

「就、就、唔嗯......」

「就你這個樣子還想要瞞一輩子啊？」  
她可以幫他，但她也知道大家已經開始察覺到些什麼，也就她眼前這個沒什麼神經的......

「但是娜美，讓香吉士知道這件事他會難過的吧？」

看看、看看這傢伙的那個小眼神、看看他那副小心翼翼的樣子。

「嘖......」娜美這次完全沒辦法對著他發火。

//

香吉士又點起一根菸，煩躁的揉了揉自己的頭髮。

「那時候我也逼著他多吃點，我也要負點責任。」

娜美小姐的話一直在他腦海裡揮之不去，那個混蛋橡膠人，到底該拿他怎麼辦啊......？

「香吉士，你今天抽太多了。」軟軟的聲音在他背後響起，似乎有人正輕輕地拉著他的衣服。

他沒回頭，也沒回話，猶豫一下後還是把菸熄了。

「香吉士，你生氣了？」

「你別生氣啊......我也不是故意的。」

「香吉士你做得東西真的是最好吃的！我、我有試過的，只是我......」

魯夫的聲音裡有些緊張、有些著急。一直不回話的金髮廚師猛地一個轉身，直接將不知所措的船長攬進懷裡。

//

「香吉士。」

「怎麼了？娜美小姐。」

「那個......最近暫時不要做烤餅乾了吧？」

金髮廚師停下洗碗的手，轉身看著笑得有點尷尬的娜美。

「那個橡膠混蛋......？」

「魯夫他也不想瞞著你，他就是怕你會難過。」

//

「香吉士？」

終究還是硬著頭皮來找香吉士了。雖然娜美說了她會處理，可魯夫就是覺得擔心。

地板上有很多菸蒂，魯夫知道香吉士心情很差，但他不知道該怎麼辦。就像現在，他們船上的廚師把他抱得緊緊的，緊到對方的手都有點顫抖，但他卻不知道該怎麼辦。

「魯夫。」

「我的船長......」香吉士的聲音嘆息似的在魯夫頭頂響起。

「你還有什麼是現在不能吃的？」

_在他沒看到的地方還發生了什麼事？_

「沒有了，都能吃，能吃很多的。」

_已經沒事了哦，沒事的，真的沒事的。_

「傻瓜。」香吉士的聲音很輕，就像他落在少年頭頂的吻一樣。

「嘻嘻嘻。」少年抬起頭，笑得一如往常燦爛。

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.06.06 初稿完成  
> 2020.06.07 修改x1.  
> 2020.06.20 修改x2. 私心爆炸，幫某人加戲  
> 2020.11.28 修改x3 .重整排版，小修內容，上傳AO3


End file.
